Harvesters are utilized to gather crops from a growing medium. Such harvesters further thresh and clean the gathered crop. To clean the gathered crop, many harvesters include louvers, wherein separated grain falls through spaces between the louvers. Such louvers are sometimes rotated between different angular positions to accommodate different harvesting conditions.